


It’s The Things We Love Most That Destroy Us

by 015wayward_winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Humanity (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Character Death, Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Demon Cure used on Dean Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester Being an Asshole, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Post-Demon Dean Winchester, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/015wayward_winchester/pseuds/015wayward_winchester
Summary: Cannon divergence around season 10. Demon Dean reaches out to Cas, but Cas doesn’t know Dean is a demon.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	It’s The Things We Love Most That Destroy Us

Crowley was ranting again “that annoying angel is tracking me. We need to get rid of him.”

“Any suggestions?” Dean said downing his tenth shot

“Yeah I do actually. The pathetic thing is in love with you. God knows why. But we can use that to our advantage.” 

Dean formed a plan. “Alright why don’t you head out I’ll stay back and lure Castiel to me.”

Crowley laughed and vanished. Dean was conflicted. He could remember human him loving the angel, but was unsure how he felt now. Eventually Dean picked up the phone.

“Dean?” The angel questioned 

“Hey Cas.”

“Dean it’s good to hear from you.” Cas took a deep breath “what happened? We thought you were dead than you disappeared. It’s been two weeks!”

“The mark wouldn’t let me die. Crowley took me because he thought I’d become a demon, but apparently that only works if you kill your brother. I managed to slip Crowley.” Dean took a breath “Cas I need you.”

Dean could hear a car door shut. “Where are you?” Cas asked 

“I’m in Portland Oregon. My motel is room 102 and I’m right across from the ‘Cheers and Beers Bar’.”

“I’m on my way. I should be there in three hours.” Cas said 

“Thanks buddy” Dean said before hanging up.

Cas decided to call Sam. He could certainly use some good news.

“Cas what’s going on? Is it your grace?” Sam asked

“No I’m alright. Hannah let me use some of hers. It’s not enough to weaken her, but it’s enough to keep me strong. No I actually called about Dean.” 

“Dean?” Sam interrupted 

“He just called me. He’s in Portland motel room 102 across from the ‘Cheers and Beers Bar’ I’m on my there now. I’m about three hours out.”

“Wait Cas how is he alive? Does he sound ok?”

“The mark wouldn’t let him die, and he sounded like Dean.”

“If he’s alright why wait till now to contact us?” 

“Crowley had him. Apparently he thought Dean would become a demon, but that didn’t happen because Dean didn’t kill you.”

“Alright I’m on my way. I’ll be there in about 20 hours.” With that Sam hung up and grabbed the keys for the 1968 Pontiac Firebird in the garage. Then he headed out on the long drive to Portland.

_____________Three Hours Later____________

Cas arrived at Dean’s motel room and knocked softly. Dean opened the door looking tired, but ok.

“Dean!” Cas pulled the hunter into a tight hug which Dean returned.

“Good to see you Cas” Dean said pulling Cas into the room and shutting the door.

“I called Sam. He should be here in about 17 hours.” 

“You called Sam? Why?”

“Dean he’s been worried about you. Searching day and night for any trace of you.” Cas paused “Why didn’t you call him?” 

“I was kinda hoping for some time alone. Just you and me. When’s the last time we had that?” Dean said 

“It’s been too long” Cas agreed before continuing “Dean I need to tell you something. I don’t know how you’ll take it, but I need to say it.”

“Cas come here.” Dean said and Cas obeyed “I love you Castiel.” 

“Dean...” Cas started

“Cas don’t you see we’re meant to be? With this thing on my arm and you being an angel we’ll never have to say goodbye.”

“We’ll have not just a lifetime, but an eternity” Cas finished Dean’s thought

“You’ve talked about eternity before, but tell me again. Now that it’ll be you and me” With that Dean leaned over to kiss the angel and Cas fell into it. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain between his ribs. Cas stumbled back.

“Dean I love you” he sounded so betrayed. 

“Oh and that’s your problem Castiel” Dean said nearly spitting the angel’s name “your near human emotions destroy you every single time. Your love for me has ruined your reputation with your brethren, it caused you to rebel against Heaven, and make seriously dumb choices. You see Castiel? It’s the thing you love most that destroys you.”

The angel fell to the floor, and Dean knelt beside him flicking his eyes to black.

“No” Cas moaned

Dean laughed and held the first blade in the air above the angel, but before he could drive in the fatal blow Cas covered Dean’s eyes. He needed to remember Dean. His Dean. Not the demon that took his place. Cas felt the knife in his heart and suddenly there was nothing.

___________Seventeen Hours Later___________

Sam arrived in Portland and located the motel. He went to 102 and knocked. When there was no answer Sam decided to pick the lock. Sam opened the door and walked in. He smelled sulfur. Oh no. What if Crowley had taken Dean again? He continued forward and saw Cas on his back blood coating the trench coat and wing imprints burned into the floor below. 

“Oh Cas” Sam whispered. Upon closer inspection he realized the wounds on Castiel’s body were not made by an angel blade. “Dean...” Sam’s voice broke upon the realization that this was no ordinary demon. This was Dean. Dean was a demon. How? He didn’t know or care, but he had to find his brother.

Suddenly the phone in the room rang.

“Heya Sam” said Dean’s voice

“Dean how could you? Cas was our friend!”

“Oh Sammy do yourself a favor and stop looking. You won’t like what else comes down this road.” The line went dead. 

Sam carried Cas to the car and put him in the backseat. He’d have a hunter’s funeral back at the bunker. 

_____________Three Months Later___________

Crowley was at the bunker helping Sam cure Dean.

“Why couldn’t you have gotten sick of him three months ago?”

“Why because then the angel would be alive now?”

“Yes. Castiel’s blood is on your hands. Dean may have dealt the blow, but if it weren’t for you my brother wouldn’t have even been in Portland in the first place! He would’ve been here at the bunker already cured! With me and Cas” Sam’s voice started cracking before he turned away.

Crowley disappeared, just before Sam entered the dungeon. The younger Winchester completed the ritual.

“Sammy?” 

Sam sprinkled a little holy water on his brother to ensure this really was Dean. When the water didn’t seem to burn Sam smiled, and ran to untie his brother.

“Welcome back Dean”

“Sam what I did-“

“Shh it wasn’t you ok. You weren’t in control. That was like you pushed to the extreme. It’s ok”

“Sam it’s not. I killed Cas. He told me he loved me and I just taunted him and stabbed him.”

Unsure of what else to do Sam embraced his brother. 

“Cas knew it wasn’t you. I’m sure he would forgive you.”

“I loved him Sam. I killed the man I loved. How am I supposed to live with that?”


End file.
